


花间锦瑟子规啼

by DoughDough



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 晚清
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughDough/pseuds/DoughDough
Summary: 活在这天主堂中虽不似遁入空门般寂寥，但裴炯菽是杨博尧逃离饱受排挤之地的救命稻草。看见裴对自己上下打量的眼神和假装不经意的身体接触，杨博尧借着酒劲不假掩饰地道出自己所犯过错，后又将自己献于他身下，寻欢作乐。荣华富贵是锦上添花，他希求的只一个能带他走的人。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, 裴杨, 裴陈
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	花间锦瑟子规啼

**Author's Note:**

> *晚清au  
> *非常ooc  
> *裴陈，裴杨，breddy  
> *原始灵感来自《大红灯笼高高挂》里的女性人物关系  
> *点梗灵感来自哔哩哔哩上一位朋友想看“陈和杨从双双为裴的迷妹到最后搞在一起”的愿望  
> *裴的中文名是我自作主张，根据Hyung-suk对应汉字任意挑选了两个。

光绪二十年（1894年）冬至

裴家大院坐落于山西太原府外的榆次县，始建于乾隆年间。闻喜裴氏，世代晋商，小至茶叶山货，大到兵器军火，黑白两道均有涉猎。正房所出的二少爷裴炯菽，光绪十一年（1885年），在与父辈交好的实业家的建议下赴日留学。八、九年后学成归国路上，耶诞节前夕，于天津港停留数日，下榻法租界内一驿馆。闲逛时在圣路易教堂里遇见拉小提琴的杨博尧。并非礼拜时间，前来祷告的信徒三三俩俩。他身着常服，站在圆顶正下方的诗班席位演奏巴赫的《马太受难曲》。一副东方面孔，他瘦小单薄，不似北方男子般身形魁梧，皮肤白皙到关节处都透着粉色，裴炯菽不由想起曾在京都茶室里卖春的美少年。他坐在祷告席最前排的位置，耐性听完了半刻钟的小提琴独奏。

“您介个巴赫，倍儿地道，可比我这些年在东洋会馆里头听的还地道。”  
“您懂巴赫？”  
“略知一二。可否请您吃顿便饭，就当是给他老人尽孝。”  
眼前比自己高出近一个头的人，中原官话口音，但刻意用着天津方言习语难免有套近乎的嫌疑。镀金边的眼镜，貂毛披肩下露出的新式西服、系带牛津鞋、戴窄沿礼帽，左手拇指上的玉扳指成色通透，莫约是途径天津港的哪个大户人家的少爷。想着前一日碗里不带半点油星的菠菜豆腐跟混入糠的白米饭，他应下这相识不到半盏茶功夫的人邀约。  
“吃嘛？”  
“满汉全席，因有尽有，全凭您。”  
“那劳您破费了。”

裴炯菽将他带至自己在驿馆中包下的套间，半柱香的时间，房间正中央的八仙桌上摆放好一盅酒，两道冷盘和五个热菜还有一整盒的什锦点心蜜饯。  
“十个碗碟凑一桌十全十美，您真讲究。”杨博尧的心思全然已被满桌的吃食吸引去，只差垂涎。

裴替他摆好碗筷，满上酒，笑着看他一通风卷残云。本想待他宴酣醉酒再打听其私人事务，谁知不过三杯酒下肚，杨博尧已将他的身世吐露一空。  
他姓杨名博尧，自记事起他便长在金陵育婴堂中，天生颇通音律，便自幼跟随神父学习钢琴与小提琴。出就外傅的年纪时因神父从江南代牧区调任天津教区，他也辗转来到天津。他本为修道院内的修士，日后要在教堂中任职。但因几年前犯下的大错，终身不得接近上帝、服务上帝。神父念在往日情分，并未将他赶出教堂，留下他做着些不咸不淡的边缘事务，领微薄的薪水度日，算作忏悔。  
一盅酒还未见底，杨博尧已醉态百出，单手托着下巴直愣愣看着还剩下半盘的糖衣花生。

“我能只吃外头的糖衣脆壳，不吃里头的花生果吗？”  
他看向裴炯菽。圆形镜片后的一双大眼睛，因上眼睑下垂，总是一副睡不醒的模样。面颊绯红，薄唇被唾液反复浸润，在煤油灯的微光中亮晶晶的。  
“没问题，但，”裴炯菽按住他蠢蠢欲动的手指继续说，“但你先告诉我，有何大错”终究是耐不住好奇心，还是问出了口。  
“不过那些个’有违男女之间互补论、缺乏恩赐生命之意义’ 类的说辞。” 杨博尧捻起盘中的一颗糖衣花生丢入嘴中，一声清脆的声响后，再将白嫩嫩的花生果吐在骨碟上。

听到暗示龙阳之好的解释，裴炯菽有正中下怀的欣喜。拉过桌对面人还沾有糖霜和油渍的手，掏出裤子口袋中的手帕，他一边擦拭一边说：  
“我家中弟妹有意学⻄洋乐，可家父不肯让教区的神父登⻔授课，说裴家大院容不得洋人进出自由。你若有意，便随我返乡，我定不会亏待你。” 

杨博尧摇摇晃晃起身离开席位，扶着八仙桌的直棱桌边，在裴炯菽腿上坐下。  
“公子要带我去哪里?”  
“山⻄榆次。”  
“那我便随你去山⻄。” 说罢杨博尧双手攀住他的颈肩，下颏抵住他的肩头，晕晕乎乎睡去。裴将他打横抱起，移步床榻边。怀中的看似纤弱的人，也确实没几分分量，比往日妓馆中的女子重不了多少。  
“公子可是有几房妻妾的薄情郎?”他在梦中娇嗔。  
除去他的外袍、鞋袜，裴将醉酒之人安置于被衾下，并未打算接话。

在财政赤字、入不敷出的教会中，非神职人员的小提琴伴奏欲离开，神父也未阻拦。耶诞日后，杨博尧打点好本就不多的贴身物件，欲将小提琴和礼拜时所着圣袍一同归还。神父收下圣袍，将小提琴赠与他，愿离开教堂后，他也可在这乱世中得神明之庇佑。

跨出教堂大门门槛时，裴拉住他在棉袍衣袖遮掩下露出的半截手，杨不顾来往侧目的行人，大大方方与他十指交错。 裴包下隔壁间的厢房给他，他却赤着双脚，身着内里衬衣，在裴准备沐浴就寝前，主动为其宽衣解带。裴没应允也不拒绝，站在屏风后任其摆弄。西装外套与马甲各两粒纽扣，衬衫纽扣七粒。他不知如何解开搭扣皮带，双手在裴的腰间摸索半晌。除去眼镜，杨博尧眼前一片模糊，只差将脸贴在裴的胯间。裴按住他失去方向感的双手，自己脱去外裤，再一粒粒解开杨博尧里衣上的盘扣，牵着他走入可容下两人的大木桶。

裴背靠着桶壁蹲坐，杨跪在在他双腿与上半身相隔的空间里，性器与他腹部皮肤摩擦。裴捧住他不过巴掌大的小脸，从额间到眉骨，顺着鼻梁，一寸一寸地吻。最后贴上他微微张开的双唇。他一手托住杨的腰肢，一手将他的逐渐昂扬的肉柱握于手中把玩，直到听见他喉咙里溜出的含糊不清的呻吟。他忽然起身，杨博尧眼前出现他胯间的挺立。隔着水汽氤氲，他看见裴炯菽笑容里的征服欲，也许是幻觉。杨缓缓将他的性器含入口中，吮吸头部，单手握住他余下的茎部，上下搓动。双唇沿着柱身一点点向上移动，直至阴茎抵住喉部最深处，他努力吞吐着口中持续充血、升温的肉柱。他强忍冲撞带来的反胃感，双臂紧紧环绕在裴的腰间。欲拭去从嘴角滴落在裴的大腿上的口涎，裴捉住他不安分的双手放置在自己圆润的臀瓣上。杨博尧眼角泛泪却又不敢揉捏，只得依势攀住他的后腰，直到带着腥气的浓稠液体喷薄在他的咽喉间。他吞下精液，吐出裴疲软的性器，擦拭嘴角。裴炯菽沿木桶壁坐下，让杨博尧跨坐在自己腿上，低头吻了吻他冒着透明液体的龟头，单手撸动。二人露出水面的上半身紧贴，耳畔是他此起彼伏的娇喘，裴在他的颈侧留下一串绛紫色的痕迹，射出的浓白色液体消失在二人胸前的水面上。裴将趴在自己胸膛上喘息的人打横抱起，为其裹上自己丝绵质地的浴袍置于床榻上，赤身裸体、翻箱倒柜寻得另一套寝衣，替他换上。顺手拾起桌案上的一本书坐在床头随意翻阅。

睡在床榻内侧的杨博尧，侧倚在绣花被衾下，看着一只只飞虫扑入案上煤油灯的微光中，再无回头路。寒夜中的万物愿用一切交换片刻温暖，他是万物之一。  
“公子贵姓？”  
“裴，闻喜裴氏。”  
“裴公子，夜深了，早些歇息吧。”  
“也好，”裴炯菽翻身下床吹灭煤油灯。夜色里将枕边人搂入怀中。

活在这天主堂中虽不似遁入空门般寂寥，但裴炯菽是杨博尧逃离饱受排挤之地的救命稻草。看见裴对自己上下打量的眼神和假装不经意的身体接触，杨博尧借着酒劲不假掩饰地道出自己所犯过错，后又将自己献于他身下，寻欢作乐。荣华富贵是锦上添花，他希求的只一个能带他走的人。

···················· 

陈韦丞长于金陵秦淮河畔，家中经营酒楼生意，朝中无人。自小聪明过人，却也憨直。五六岁的年纪被送入学堂，家中指他一人来日金榜题名、光耀门楣。光绪十六年（1890年），陈韦丞中一甲恩科进士，入京于翰林院供职。不出三年，因过分亲近洋务派，保守派的大学士从中作梗，立秋后被贬至山西榆次任八品县丞。光绪二十年（1894年），他欲上书举报县令一行人借为朝廷筹集战时资金为由，中饱私囊。不料折子被中途拦截，陈韦丞一气之下便辞官，因无颜还乡，在城中一学堂做起了教书先生。

裴家大少爷已近而立之年，可屡不过乡试。裴老爷听说学堂里多了这么一号人，也不顾不得忌讳不忌讳一说，掷中重金将人请至家塾，一来辅导大公子，也可顺带教导府上其他适龄学童。  
腊八前，裴老爷收到二少爷从天津发来的电报说小寒前可归家，一同返回的还有他给弟妹们找的西洋乐先生，姓杨，日后便居于西南正院的东厢房。西洋乐先生虽不在家丁之列，但与主人住同一院落也确实僭越。裴老爷命人收拾出偏院家塾陈先生隔壁的厢房，给这教授西洋乐的杨先生。

光绪二十一年（1895年），立春

自年前裴二少爷回府，陈韦丞与他打过几次照面，但未有只言片语的交集。起初他每日西装革履，不去大厅用膳，让下人日日把吃食送入西厢房，裴老爷先是压着怒火，直到裴二少爷正月里祭祖时还穿着西装披着貂皮。老爷揪着他的头发把他从西面的祠堂拖到甬道中央，当着众人面，两板子家法伺候，边打边骂：“留洋八九余载，学问没见精进。整日与不三不四的人混迹一汽，带回来一身臭毛病。”说罢裴老爷用余光看向人群中的杨博尧。陈韦丞这才开始细细打量住隔壁厢房，随裴二少爷一同回府的杨先生。经过这么一闹，裴炯菽收敛了气焰，规规矩矩换回长衫，辰时一刻准时侯在大厅外听老爷早膳前的训话。

每日卯时一刻检查大少爷功课，辰时四刻家塾开讲，陈韦丞往日里不到二更天便睡下。正月里无需上课，他晚膳后在桌案前写写画画将至子时。也是这几日，他发觉每日亥时三刻一过，隔壁传来敲门声，而后是两男子压低声音对话，最后传来此起彼伏的呻吟。陈韦丞再也无法专心于手中的《大学章句》，赌气般将书册往桌案上一丢，嘴上骂着“大逆不道，”心里默读 “克己复礼”以泯灭中烧的欲念。

立春这日，刚过五更天，他从睡梦中醒来，寝衣被涔涔汗水打湿。天气逐渐回暖，柴薪不减，燥热难耐。他推开窗通风，正好瞧见从隔壁厢房里出来的裴二少爷，和倚在门边与他作别的杨先生。陈韦丞连忙紧闭窗扇，埋怨自己好不容易从朝中的明争暗斗里脱身，如今又要卷入这裴家的是非。往后的日子里，他怕是要躲着二少爷和他的邻居杨先生。

正月十五后家塾的乙未年的第一节课，裴老爷来家塾亲自抽查小辈们背诵经书。第一个被考问的大公子支支吾吾背不出《孟子·滕文公》，隔壁院裴二爷家将将束发的小少爷却能对答如流，还称丁酉年要与堂哥一同去贡院参加乡试。裴老爷扭头质问站在一旁的陈韦丞，大少爷是否一贯如此，背不出书。陈韦丞全盘托出：“回老爷，一贯如此，大少爷时常背不出经文一句。” 裴老爷当即让大少爷跪在书房外的甬道上，午后再把他叫至书房内好一通教训。  
傍晚时分，在家塾中判完功课的陈韦丞在回偏院路上遇见面颊上还挂着巴掌印的大公子和一行随从。他本想拘礼后就快步走开，大公子让随从将他擒住，推推搡搡，拖拽到祠堂侧门边，一通毒打。大公子警告他若他再在老爷面前再告他黑状，这裴家大院怕是日后就容不下他了。临了，还踢了几脚已蜷缩地上的陈韦丞，从他大腿上踩了过去。祠堂在裴家大院的南面，非祭祀时日无人光临。因疼痛与失血逐渐意识模糊的陈韦丞，觉着自己怕是要在这堆放杂物的西南角命归西天。

再次醒来时他已经回到了厢房的床榻上，身边站着二少爷和他的贴身小厮，还有替他包扎的郎中。他欲起身行礼谢恩，奈何周身疼痛让他动弹不得。

“裴炯稷那厮下手真黑。”  
陈韦丞以缄默应答，这一顿皮肉之苦许是教会了他不能说实话便闭嘴。  
裴炯菽见他无意接话，踱步至书桌前端详他前一日在纸上画好的大片杜鹃花。  
“陶潜爱菊，李唐朝盛爱牡丹，周茂叔爱莲，陈先生您独树一帜，好杜鹃。”  
“待杨花落尽，这子规鸟也该开始鸣叫了。此类鸟至春则啼，滴血则为杜鹃花，殷红血色，漫山遍野。”

关于府上这位陈先生的坎坷仕途裴炯菽在他人的只言片语中有所耳闻，可当面对二十郎当岁、言辞间全是哀叹之人，他以时间不知作何来慰藉。陈韦丞的一声长叹在一室静默中砸落在石砖地上，再悠悠飘走，满腔愁怨却丝毫不减。  
郎中叮嘱他需卧床调养小半月，开了张方子留下些外用膏药后便告辞。

“陈先生，您好生修养。我就不叨扰您了。”  
“二少爷，今日之事还是别告诉裴老爷，您也别去找大少爷….” 他忽然意识到自己已指出罪魁祸首，之前的沉默也都成了无用功。  
“都依你，我明日再来看你。” 裴炯菽掀开门帘拐弯走入隔壁厢房。

不知是因为疼痛，还是裴炯菽临走前丢下的一句像是哄妾室的话，陈韦丞一夜辗转难眠。

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢蛋白老师的深夜brainstorm  
> *有殴打现场描写  
> *裴家大院的建筑原型是山西晋中的乔家大院  
> *如果最终咕咕了，就是论文没写完


End file.
